Death's Melody
by Tsuki's Angel
Summary: My mysterious violinist was holding me in his arms, jumping from building top to building top. His cat ears and tail were clearly visible. I looked ahead with an amazed expression. Who knew the city would look so beautiful from this point of view? AMUTO


**Congrats, MysticalFlyingPiggies! Sorry it took me forever to post this up. This is your oneshot, made by me. You did an awesome job with your **_**Complicated**_** Contest Entry!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Death's Melody**

**By Tsuki's Angel**

**~For Ruby-chan~**

* * *

I always heard him plat his violin at night. It was the same every time I heard it, but sometimes it changed. It would sound sadder if I was sad and happier if I was happy. If I was angry, the music sounded to match that mood every time.

But it was the same melody.

He had beautiful blue eyes. They really did sparkle, even when his soft blue hair was in the way. Whenever I looked at him, I found that his eyes carried much emotion. Most of the time it was sadness, but it always had that hint of mischief in them. His eyes would smile for him when he was happy. He never did show emotion another way—only through his eyes. And strangely, I found him easier to read every time I saw him.

It was cold out that night. I brought my winter coat, hat, and gloves, but I really wished I had brought a scarf. I figured I was much more sensitive to the cold than I should be. My heels clicked on the sidewalk, and people were bustling by. Tokyo was such a busy, busy city. It never slept. The shops were still open for business and I caught my reflection. Honey gold eyes stared at me and my rose pink hair match the color of my cheeks. I sighed. I could have looked better that night. The cars whizzed by and I wished that I had money for a taxi, but I had spent it at a café earlier that evening. Twelve yen wasn't going to get me anywhere.

The park I was headed to always had very few people wandering about in it. It was my favorite park, though. Maybe that was true because _he_ was always there, playing beautiful music. I never really thought about it, but he occupied my thoughts more than he should. I barely knew him, really. He never talked to me. Whenever he was playing, I would be half conscious and by the time he stopped playing, I would regain consciousness of my surroundings and he would be gone. Just like that. I don't know why his music had that affect of me, but what I _do_ know is that he always left one, single red rose in my lap tied with a black bow. Again, I don't really know him. He only said one sentence to me in my entire existence and that was, 'did you like it?' Of course he was talking about the melody he played, but I suspected something hidden behind his words.

I came to a circle in the path. There was a fountain in the center and delicately decorated benches all around. The fountain gave off a beautiful, warm candlelight glow. I heard him play. He looked quite magnificent standing next to the fountain. It looked like he was meant to be there. As soon as he heard my stilettos on the path, he looked up. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes smiled and said hello. I smiled myself and took a seat on the bench.

I felt a bit sad today. I began missing my parents and little sister back home. I had come to Tokyo to fulfill my dream of becoming a fashion designer. I'm definitely on the right track and being only nineteen, I think I have a long way to go. His melody sounded heartbreaking today. It sounded like a lonely life. It sounded like _my_ life.

He continued to play. He usually plays with his eyes gently closed, but today his eyes were intent. They stared at me. I was a bit startled. I always knew he was dangerous somehow. He was quiet, but he gave off that aura, an aura that said—I'm not safe to play with. I felt it every single time I saw him, and it scared me, but I wouldn't stay away. His song felt like it…_pulled_ me towards him. Almost like it controlled me.

But that was just me.

He stopped playing his violin and the song stopped. I blinked in confusion. Why did he stop? I became flustered when he began walking my way. He was scaring me, but I didn't run. I _couldn't_ run. He stood directly in front of me. I was shivering—half from the cold, half from his presence. He leaned down and his face was only an inch away from mine. He took off his black scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

_What was he doing…?_

He cupped my face in his hands and stared directly into my eyes. His eyes were glazed over and I caught many emotions in them. It was like a tangled mess. I saw sadness, happiness, and…_passion?_ The three emotions I saw were very distinct. And before I could react, his leaned down and planted a soft, soft kiss on my lips.

My eyes widened, and when he pulled away, I began feeling exhausted. The world around me was beginning to look fuzzy and the beautiful fountain glow disappeared in a flash. I softly fell onto the bench and my eyes began to close. The blue-haired man appeared to magically have gotten cat ears and a tail. I told myself that I was already asleep and that it was a dream, but that all proved to be false when he whispered a sentence to me—

"Goodnight, Amu."

It was quite funny, actually.

I had never told him my name.

**. . .**

I woke up the next morning feeling happy. I washed up and hummed a tune as I made myself my favorite breakfast—strawberry banana pancakes and a fruit smoothie. As I set the table, I walked pass the calendar. Today was my friend, Rima's, birthday. She was turning nineteen, and her surprise party was tonight. I had to get her a present before I went. I continued to hum the tune as I made my smoothie. I made my way to the kitchen table and spotted something slung over the chair. It was _his_ scarf. I suddenly realized the tune I was humming. It was all too familiar.

It was his melody. The events of last night came crashing over my head like a rain storm. He had kissed me. The fact was ringing clear in my head, but then I asked myself the big question—_how did I end up back at my apartment?_ My hands shook as fear washed over me. He had cat ears…and a _tail_. He wasn't human. _Definitely_ not human. And it scared the crap out of me.

As my day went by, I found my thoughts trailing back to him. I came back home after buying Rima's gift and decided to get ready. For the party I was going to wear a strapless blood red dress with a slit down its side along with some strappy black heels. I sat in front of my vanity and pinned my hair up when I heard my doorbell ring. I wondered who it could be at this time at night. I answered the door, but I found that whoever it was wasn't there. I sighed, but then I spotted something on the ground. It was tied up in a black bow. It was a red rose.

I was confused as I picked it up. There was a note attached to it. I took the card in my hands and opened it. There was a small message written down in elegant script. It read—

_I'll see you tonight._

My eyebrows scrunched up. I knew it was from him, even though it was unsigned. It _had_ to be him. Otherwise, I wouldn't be this scared.

**. . .**

"Happy birthday, Rima!" I said, hugging my friend. She was quite small for her age.

"Thanks," she said. "Do you want to get a drink? We have punch."

"Sure," I said, smiling.

As we walked over to the punch table I saw someone in the crowd. He had blue hair and eyes. He was my mysterious violin player.

Rima looked in the same direction I was and raised an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?"

I looked at her in confusion, "The guy with the blue—" I said as I pointed out into the crowd. "—hair." He wasn't there anymore.

Rima giggled, "I think you're seeing things."

I laughed nervously, "I-I think so, too."

Suddenly, the lights were dimmed down and the room was lit with a blue glow. The DJ blasted the music louder and said, "Who's ready to party?"

He earned a loud cheer from the crowd. Everyone ran to the dance floor and began to dance to the music. Rima smiled as she ran over with some of our other friends. I told her I would dance a bit later. I found myself a seat in the back of the room. It wasn't occupied so I sat down and sipped at my punch. A few fast songs went by and a slow one came on.

_Alice  
(Avril Lavigne)_

_Trippin' out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah, I fell down_

I swirled my drink around in the cup and gasped when I saw a reflection. I swerved around, but he wasn't there. My heart pounded in my chest. I took a deep breath. _It's okay, Amu, _I comforted myself. _He's not there._

_I'm freaking out  
Where am I now?  
Upside down  
And I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh, oh_

I heard something. Not just the song. It was his melody, and it sounded scary. But it was the same. My eyes widened and my pulse raced faster. I was scared. No—I was petrified. I found myself jumping out of my seat and running towards the exit when I was stopped by someone. It was him. I was backed up against the wall and he placed a finger on my lips.

I stared at him with wide eyes and whispered, "Who are you?"

He smiled, but not with his eyes. His eyes read mischief. "It's a secret."

I wasn't completely surprised when his lips descended on mine. He had kissed me the night before, but this time around, I felt more emotion in the kiss. I felt his _passion_. After our lips parted, I felt heavy. I was feeling faint. And then I wasn't standing anymore. I was in a pair of strong, but cold arms.

_I, I, I'll get by  
I, I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I, I won't cry_

The next thing I knew, we were flying. My mysterious violinist was holding me in his arms, jumping from building top to building top. His cat ears and tail were clearly visible. I was astonished. I looked ahead with an amazed expression. Who knew the city would look so beautiful from this point of view? She held on tighter to him as she stared at his face. He changed his expression now. He showed _happiness_. Even though we weren't at the party anymore, the music rang in the air, like magic. What made it special was that it was mixed with his melody.

Snow fell to the ground in little flakes. "Beautiful…" I could only stare as we flew through the night.

His only reply was a whisper, "I know. You are." I responded by hugging him tighter.

We stopped when we were someplace I couldn't recognize. My mind was asking itself, _how did we get here so fast, wherever we are?_ I looked up at him for an answer, but he was too busy staring out somewhere.

I followed his gaze and gasped. We were in a clearing much like the one next to the fountain he played at. The only difference was that this clearing was larger and there were no benched. It was just surrounded by grass and a few scattered trees. I was glad that the fountain's glow was the same. It was just brighter.

_I found myself in Wonderland_

I spun around and my dress flowed beneath me. I laughed and was happy before I realized that I was cold. He must've realized this too because the next thing I knew, he wrapped his arms around me from behind after wrapping a black scarf around my neck. I blinked and wondered, _when did I return it to him?_ I ignored this peculiar thought, and I found myself leaning my head back on his shoulder. We started to sway and it became a slow dance as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Got back on my feet, again  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end_

I stared directly into his eyes. He made me feel happy. His happiness turned into _sadness_ at this point. I wondered why he was feeling so low.

"What's the matter?" I murmured.

"I don't want to leave you," he replied, holding her tighter as they swayed.

I tilted my head, "You don't have to. I'll see you again tomorrow."

He didn't reply.

_I, I, I'll get by  
I, I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I, I won't cry_

Soon enough, I felt myself gliding through the air again. This time, we ended up someplace distant. We were in front of a cherry blossom tree. It wasn't blooming because of the cold, but it was still recognizable. In front of the tree was a single gravestone.

"Did you like it?"

I knew he was talking about tonight, "I loved it." I turned to face him, and in a low voice I added, "…and I think I love you too."

His held my chin in his hand and tilted my head up. I stared directly into his eyes. "I know."

His lips met mine in a split second. My heart wrenched. I didn't know what came over me, but I began to cry. I held him tightly and I didn't let go. He hugged me back. He nodded behind me and I let go to see what he was looking at. I saw nothing, but when I turned around to face him again, he was gone. I frantically looked around.

_He was gone_.

_I, I, I'll get by  
I, I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me_

I looked at the gravestone and walked towards it. On it read—_Ikuto Tsukiyomi_. My eyes widened. _Was that him?_ I let out a shaky breath. In front of the memorial, there was something tied in a black bow. It was a red rose, and attached to it was a note, exactly like the one I found earlier. It read—

_I love you, too.  
I have and always will for all of eternity.  
—Ikuto_

I began to sniffle. It all made sense now. Why his kisses were different, why he had special abilities—it all made sense. I didn't want to cry now. He was probably watching me.

"I love you," I said, holding back a sob. "I love you."

_I, I, and I won't cry_

I let a tear slip, and then another. "I love you," I repeated. "I will _always_ love you."

And I ended up crying anyways.

* * *

**Okay, this just screams Tim Burton to me. I hope this was to your expectations, Ruby-chan! I **_**told**_** you it would take me a while to write. I tried to mix in **_**Alice in Wonderland**_** because I know you love it. I hope it's eerie enough for you. I couldn't make it horrifying because it needed to be romance, and I guess this is what came to my mind when I thought of what you wanted me to write. Congrats, once again!**

**And again, I didn't check my work, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Besides, it's a bit past midnight and I'm kinda tired. I hope its okay for me being up later than I usually write my stories.**

**Everyone, congratulate Ruby-chan, (aka, **_**MysticalFlyingPiggies**_**)!**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
